The present invention relates to mobile communications devices.
Mobile communications devices can be carried into situations or locations where the security of the person carrying the device or the security of critical data stored on the device, or both, may be at risk. In the case of personal security, users of mobile telephone enabled devices can dial an emergency number such as 911 to communicate with an emergency dispatch operator to report a situation where he or she is at risk. Users of text messaging or email enabled devices have the option of sending a text message or email to a third party reporting the situation. However, such options may be of limited value when the user of the device is in a situation that requires a quick and discreet transmission of a duress signal.
In the case of critical data security, in some mobile communications networks, once it has been determined that critical data on a mobile device may be in danger a “kill packet” can be sent over the network to the mobile device instructing the device to wipe sensitive information from its memory. However, such a system requires that the system operator be informed of the danger in order to send the kill packet, and also that the mobile device be in communication with the network at the time that the kill packet is sent. Thus, such a system provides the opportunity for an unauthorized party to acquire a mobile device containing critical data and disable the device from communicating with the network to prevent the receipt of a kill packet. In some mobile communications devices, it is possible to cause application data on the device to be wiped by successively entering a password for the device incorrectly a predetermined number of times. Alternatively, data can be manually erased one record at a time. These are both cumbersome options if data must be removed from the device quickly. In some mobile devices, a device wipe can be initiated when the mobile device is docked with a desktop computer. However, this requires that a properly configured desktop be readily accessible.
Thus, improved security for the persons using mobile communications devices and for the data on such devices is desirable.